


you know i love you

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BRIJO BRIJO BRIJO, Bottom!Bri, College, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Riding, Sex, Songfic, Top!Jo, barely beta'd, they r in loev, vehicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I'm your vehicle, babyI'll take you anywhere you want to goI'm your vehicle, womanBy now I'm sure you knowThat I love ya (love ya)I need ya (need ya)I want yaGot to have you, childGreat God in heaven you know I love you-----AKA Brian puts on an A+ performance at his final Allnighters show and Jonah is a big fan





	you know i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello  
> there is a criminally small number of brijo fics in like, the world  
> im here now to change that
> 
> they are,,, gay

Brian still refuses to tell Jonah anything about the set. Of course, he’s heard bits and pieces behind the heavy wooden doors they practice behind, but it was mostly beatboxing and the occasional bass note, nothing to determine the melody from.

****

Whenever Jonah asked, Brian would hit him with a wink (god, he’s too good at that) and a little head shake, before pushing up on the balls of his feet to kiss Jonah’s cheek and promptly scampering off.

****

Now, Jonah’s waiting impatiently for the set to begin. It’s all fantastically done; it’s clear that the guys have put hours into coordinating these songs, and even the skits are well done. Of course, Jonah has his eyes trained on Brian the entire time, with his tight fitting pants and his vest cinched tight and his eyes lit up with the adrenaline of being on stage. Jonah feels a prick of joy, knowing that he’s privileged enough to see that manic enthusiasm ignite Brian’s body into a wick of kinetic energy; he’s never motionless, always moving - his hands, his legs, his hips…

****

Brian had told him one thing about the show: he  _ has a solo _ , and he  _ knows  _ Jonah’s gonna like it. He had, of course, told this to Jonah while he was straddling the latter’s waist, half-dressed and flushed red high on his cheeks and at the tips of his ears, curls obfuscating his green-yellow-brown eyes.

****

They’re nearing the end of the evening - Brian had assured Jonah it wouldn’t last longer than an hour and its pushing the 55-minute envelope, not that Jonah has any sort of problem with watching Brian move on stage for a few more hours.

****

They’re setting for the next song, facing away from the audience. Jonah hears some dude yell _nice ass_ at the group as a whole. _No that’s fair,_ he thinks to himself. Brian _does_ have a very nice ass.

****

They turn around in synchronicity, and Jonah grins a little. He’s not an acapella man himself - he prefers the comfort of a guitar slung around his shoulder - but there is definitely a certain satisfaction to an ensemble performing in complete unison with no instrumental aid.

****

Jonah didn’t realize Brian was singing until he slid up to a belt on the first note, and Jonah was a goner.

****

Brian is ethereal, he thinks, watching as the man steps forward jauntily, snapping his hips to the rhythm in a way that a man of his build certainly shouldn’t be.

****

As he approaches the pre-chorus, Brian’s tone changes ever so slightly, and when he rakes his hand through his own hair, Jonah has to grip the armrests of his seat to keep a soft gasp from falling from his lips. Brian immediately cants a hip in a way that shows off his ass, then drops to a squat and his voice is…  _ sinful. _ He sounds breathy in a way Jonah only ever hears when he’s pressed up against a wall, begging to be fucked.

Brian stands and catches Jonah’s eye briefly, winking as he drops to the bottom of his range, voice textured and dark.

****

He steps to the side of the stage and shakes his head, briefly falling out of the cocky character, before recentering and strutting back across the stage.

****

For a moment, he steps back into the group and they all reach for him theatrically, but that doesn’t stop a thread of jealousy from worming its way into Jonah’s heart. He wants to touch Brian like that, cause the same crooning sighs that he’s making right now.

****

Brian’s walking forward now, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips with every step. His body moves like a fluid - Jonah wants to touch the curves of his body  _ desperately _ \- but at the drop, he thrusts sharply forward, and Jonah can’t keep his mind clean when he sees  _ that _ .

****

Jonah finds himself mostly focused on staying modest, while Brian announces… something important, Jonah’s sure.  _ Fuck _ . Brian had a way of capturing moments and savoring them, molding them into performance art. To every other person in the auditorium, it’s just an unfairly attractive man prancing around on stage and singing pretty. Brian  _ knows  _ Jonah, though; the man knows what makes him hot and heavy, what has him swooning, what’s going to turn him on in front of this auditorium full of people.

****

“I  _ know  _ you’re gonna love it, dear,” Brian had murmured, tracing featherlight patterns across Jonah’s chest, circling around a nipple, and  _ pinching. _

****

“You bastard,” Jonah had replied, without any real malice behind it; they both knew that he loved it when Brian did that.

****

Jonah isn’t quite sure, in the moment, if he loves it when Brian does  _ this, _ though.

****

Brian’s back to singing, now. The final chorus ramps up, and as Brian slips into that sexy, breathy voice again, Jonah clamps his legs together.

****

Brian riffs down to the final  _ you, _ taking his time as he drops to his lower register. Jonah takes the audience’s wild applause as an opportunity to let out a soft groan.

****

\-----

****

Finding Brian is surprisingly easy - or rather, Brian finds Jonah quickly. Brian’s pressed up by his side in a flash, looking up demurely though his eyelashes and letting a pink sliver of tongue wet his lips.

****

Brian goes up on his toes and pulls Jonah’s shoulder down, breath tickling his ear.

****

“Did you like that?” His voice is low, smooth.

****

Jonah doesn’t even bother responding.

****

“We should, uh. Go back to the dorm,” he said, instead.

****

“I was actually gonna go-” Brian’s eyes flit down to Jonah’s crotch, back up to his eyes, down to his lips.

****

Brian hums for a moment, deciding. “Yeah, I’m feeling pretty tired!” he chirps.

****

Jonah all but drags him by the hand to the nearest elevator.

****

\-----

****

Brian takes his time unlocking the door - of course he had the key today - and he whisks into the dorm breezily. Jonah follows close at his heels, itching to get his hands… somewhere, anywhere on Brian’s body.

****

Brian takes his time toeing off his shoes and putting down his belongings. He turns around and juts his chin defiantly.

****

“So, how are we playin-”

  
  
Jonah cuts him off by grabbing his golden tie and pulling him in close, kissing him deeply. Brian responds in kind, his gasp of surprise cut off by Jonah’s lips.

****

Jonah pulls away, to let Brian catch his breath. He can still see the glimmer in Brian’s eye that reads  _ I’m still in charge and I’m still gonna get what I want. _

****

_ Not tonight, _ Jonah thinks back, as though Brian can hear him.

****

“What if…” Jonah speaks slowly, as though still contemplating what he wants to do. “What if we play  _ my _ way tonight?”

****

Brian cocks his head slightly, intrigued. It’s rare that Jonah offers something like this. He nods, silently.

****

“I need a verbal answer, Bri.” Jonah wraps his pointer finger and thumb around Brian’s chin and pulls his chin up.

****

“Yes, please.”

****

Jonah lets himself grin.

****

“Go get yourself ready, then. I’ll be there in a moment.”

****

Brian pouts for a second as Jonah lets go of his chin, but just as quickly recovers and bounces away to his bed.

****

“Actually…” Jonah pauses for a moment, genuinely contemplating. “I want to undress you, baby boy.”

****

Brian sucks in a breath at that, eyes wide.  _ Thank god _ . They’d never really discussed that particular phrase before, but Jonah was willing to make bold decisions, tonight. There was something about watching your best friend strut around on stage in pants that showed off his tight ass that made you want to do something a little bit crazy. Like maybe pull off his yellow vest, yank off his tie, undo his shirt slowly, pressing kisses across his smooth chest as you go, grab handfuls of his ass as he bites down on your collarbone…

****

Jonah figures it might be a him thing, specifically. Brian  _ does  _ look gorgeous, shirt undone and eyes glinting, clever fingers working their way towards Jonah’s dick.

****

With perhaps more intensity than he means to, Jonah grabs Brian’s wrists and presses them into the mattress beside him.

****

Brian pouts again. He still wants to be in charge, clearly.

****

Jonah is usually content with that, letting Brian fuck himself on Jonah’s dick, press his palms into Jonah’s shoulders, get himself off. Today, though, after Brian torturing him (intentionally, he’s still pretty sure), Jonah’s desperate to flip the script.

****

Tentatively, he lets a hand creep up to Brian’s neck. Carding a hand up, he grabs Brian’s curls and pulls, gently, just to test the waters.

****

The effect is immediate. Brian’s head falls backwards and he lets out a whine that in all their years of knowing each other, Jonah has never heard him make. His mouth hangs open and his previously defiant eyes are blown out. Jonah feels his cock jump.

****

He’d barely pulled at all, so this time, he grabs the shock of hair Brian keeps longer on the top and fists it hard into his hand.

****

Brian’s whine turns into a breathy moan, and Jonah feels the smaller man turn to putty in his lap.

****

Jonah leans down to press a kiss on his temple and murmurs, “Is that okay? Do you like it when I pull your hair like that?”

****

Brian nods, opens his mouth to respond.

****

“Y- yes, daddy…”

****

Jonah’s body reacts as though he had been shot through with electricity; he feels his pulse jump and his dick, still vying for attention, throbs against his jeans.

****

Brian’s out of it, so much so that he doesn’t seem to realize what he’s said. His mouth hangs open, and Jonah has the urge to fill it up with his fingers. So he does. Brian reacts instantly, sucking on them hungrily as if they’re Jonah’s cock.

****

Jonah works as quickly as he can with his free hand, pulling off Brian’s belt and undoing his khakis, working them down his legs and admiring the stain of pre-come Brian has already left in his boxer briefs.

****

“I need my hand back now, baby boy,”

****

Brian pulls off of Jonah’s fingers with a wet  _ pop _ and whines again.

****

Jonah pulls Brian’s pants all the way off in a swift motion and, hesitantly now, thumbs at the waistband of his boxers. Usually, Brian prepares himself. Jonah’s done it before, but it's certainly not his forte. Nonetheless, he slides off the bed, shuffles through the bedside table’s drawers, locates what he’s looking for.

****

“Would you flip over for me, Bri?”

****

Brian makes no indication that he’s moving.

****

“Or do you want to watch me while I fuck you?”

****

Brian nods frantically, punctuating with a nearly imperceptible “yes, please.”

****

As if by instinct, Brian pulls his knees into his chest - fuck, he’s flexible, and Jonah can’t help but imagine the ways he can contort his body - and offers Jonah a trademark smile. It’s the first real indication of his mischievous self, and he thinks it’s intended as a small comfort that what he’s doing is as good for Brian as it is for him.

****

Jonah wonders how much of this is an act and how much is genuine. With Brian, he can never tell. Frankly, he doesn’t care.

****

Jonah uncaps the lube and drips some onto his already slicked fingers. Carefully, he circles Brian’s quivering hole with his pointer finger and presses in, slowly. Brian shudders at the touch.

****

“Is that okay, baby?”

****

Brian nods. “More, please,” he strains out.

****

Jonah grins and pushes in a little further, crooking his finger upward to find the-

****

Brian moans and arches his back wantonly.

****

The sound reminds Jonah that he  _ really  _ needs to get inside of Brian before he cums in his pants.

****

Moving faster now, Jonah presses a second finger in, holding as Brian sighs into the stretch before scissoring his fingers slightly, starting Brian’s sweet, breathy sounds anew.

****

More lube and a third finger later, Jonah’s looking down at Brian’s face, contorted in pleasure.

****

“You ready for my cock, baby boy?”

****

“ _ God _ yes, daddy.”

****

Jonah’s not thinking about the way that word drips from Brian’s bitten lips, seeping into his bone a lust that he can’t shake off.

****

He pulls his fingers free, scrabbles at his own pants, shucks them off, sighs when his cock finally springs to attention. Brian’s whining at the empty feeling, but Jonah’s already slicking himself up and pressing impatiently at Brian’s entrance.

****

Brian’s begging with his eyes, pressing against Jonah needily. Finally,  _ finally,  _ Jonah pushes past his tight, hot entrance, slowing to make sure Brian’s doing okay. Brian’s impatient, wanting more, so Jonah delivers.

****

“Fuck, Bri, you’re so tight. God you feel so good.” Jonah’s got to stay in control.

****

Brian groans. “Move,  _ please _ , fuck-”

****

So Jonah moves.

****

Perhaps more quickly than he should, he’s fucking into Brian at a brutal pace, snapping their hips to near collision before pulling away slowly. Brian’s keening, head thrown back and hands digging into the sheets, knuckles white with the pressure.

****

“Please… fuck, daddy, touch me,  _ please _ ,” Brian begs.

****

Jonah smiles down at him and doesn’t break his pace.

****

Brian’s got… a look in his eyes but Jonah’s getting close-

****

He warns as such: “Fuck Bri, I’m close. I’m gonna-”

****

Before he has time to process what’s happening, Brian’s digging his heels into Jonah’s back, grabbing him by the shoulders, and flipping their positions with a strength and swiftness that Jonah did not expect.

****

Brian smiles widely and his eyes gleam in excitement. He’s riding Jonah with an intensity and fervor that would be terrifying if it wasn’t so god damn hot. He’s got his hands in his hair and he rolls his hips just so…

****

Jonah’s coming, and he’s crying out Brian’s name because it  _ hurts its so tight _ but it feels  _ so damn good _ , and he feels Brian clench around him as the other man comes too, shooting all over Jonah’s chest, and he’s overstimulated from all the sensations on and around him and he’s maybe crying and Brian’s sliding off and he’s feeling his own cum drip out of Brian and now he  _ is _ crying because it feels so good and.

****

Brian’s sliding next to him, intertwining slender fingers with his own.

****

“How was that,  _ daddy? _ ” Brian intones, his act ruined by his own ragged breathing.

****

Jonah’s still recovering, feeling sensation return to all of the appropriate places before he finally speaks: “You. Are a bastard.”

****

Brian presses a chaste kiss into Jonah’s beard.

****

“I know,” he replies lightly.

****

“We do have to clean up now, though.”

****

Jonah groans. Brian’s right.

****

“I don’t want to get up. You fucked all the bones out of my body.”

****

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jo! You’re the one that fucked me!”

****

With that, Brian sits up, drags a finger through his own cum where it spurted across Jonah’s chest, and places it on his tongue, dragging it down languidly.

****

Jonah rolls his eyes. Brian’s already on his feet, wearing nothing but an unbuttoned white shirt, flitting around the room, putting away the lube.

****

Jonah follows sleepily behind.

****

Brian turns on a heel and looks up at Jonah.

****

“We’re gonna shower, change the sheets, and then cuddle all you want, okay babe?”

****

Jonah nods.

****

Brian pulls Jonah’s face down for a proper kiss. Jonah can taste Brian’s cum on his tongue.

****

“Was everything okay today?” Jonah thinks to ask. “Did I overstep anything, or-”

****

“Jo, it was perfect,” Brian cuts in with a smile.

****

“Are you sure?”

****

“I’m sure.”

****

“Even the p-”

****

“ _ Especially _ the part where you called me baby boy. I’ve been waiting for years, Jo.  _ Years. _ ”

****

Jonah feels a blush rise to his cheeks.

****

“I love you, Jo.” Brian whispers.

  
  
Jonah isn’t going to cry again.

****

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> mwah love y'all don't come for me its uh virgil but if wooz sees me posting smut i'll be insta-killed


End file.
